


[Podfic of] starts in my toes, by foxxcub

by TheOneCalledEli



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cover Art, Crushes, First Kiss, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, musical interludes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 23:26:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneCalledEli/pseuds/TheOneCalledEli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of starts in my toes by foxxcub (located at: http://foxxcub.livejournal.com/421364.html ).</p>
<p>Summary: "Spencer has spent all of freshman year learning the things you don't do, and having a debilitating crush on a junior is one of them."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] starts in my toes, by foxxcub

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [starts in my toes](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/30985) by foxxcub. 



[](http://s50.photobucket.com/user/Angel_Dumott_Schunard/media/startsinmytoescoverart_zps98811cc6.jpg.html)

To listen, [click HERE](http://theonecalledeli.parakaproductions.com/Audio/01%20starts%20in%20my%20toes.mp3) to stream or right click + 'save link as' to download an mp3. Many thanks to [Paraka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/profile) for graciously hosting me. 

Thanks to [foxxcub](http://archiveofourown.org/users/foxxcub/pseuds/foxxcub) for [her welcoming transformative work permission statement](http://foxxcub.livejournal.com/profile)! Everyone loves a good HS AU and this fic is some of the best bits of the trope. Failtastic crush, awkward is-this-a-date?, sweet first kisses. Everything about it is delightful and I wanted to share it with the world by recording it. 

I crafted this podfic a little differently than my typical routine- if you'd like to hear about that you can check out [my podfic rambles on tumblr](http://theonecalledeli.tumblr.com/tagged/talking-shop). If you head over there's a bonus blooper reel from the making of this podfic. 

The song featured herein is called "Stay Here" by Farewell Night, a band that [the internet tells me](http://earmuffsfromspencer.tumblr.com/post/66723049632/hello-yes-i-would-like-to-know-what-farewell-night-is) Jon Walker was in when he was in high school. Go checkout [their songs on their myspace](https://myspace.com/farewellnight/music/songs)! 

Constructive criticism is very welcome- this is the first time I have incorporated a song into a podfic. Hopefully I finagled the sound levels and fade in/outs to create an enjoyable listening experience. A quick comment and/or kudos that you liked it would be very welcome too! :) 


End file.
